Confessions of a Teenage Witch
by WeasleyTwinGroupie
Summary: Bella wasn't heart-broken when Edward left, in fact she was hoping he would leave, as she had a destiny to fulfill. One that can not be ignored. It's time. ADOPTED BY SIMIE BLACKWIDOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: _Yeah, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I haven't even nearly completed my old ones. Ah well. I just love Vampire Diaries, especially Damon/Bella. Plus, I've pretty much exhausted every D/B pairing out there so I thought I'd try my own for once. Tell me what you think!_

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, I make no profit from this at all. Some words are taking directly from New Moon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions of a Teenage Witch.<br>**Prologue.

Edward took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tinniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder - like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, acting as if I couldn't - or wouldn't - understand what he was saying.

I stayed silent, acting the part of a broken-hearted teenager. I was for from it though, in fact I had been looking for an excuse to end it for awhile now. Looks like Edward just made this _much_ easier for me. I grinned internally.

"You…don't…want me?" I slowed down my words trying to act as if I didn't understand their meaning.

"No."

I stared into his hard cold eyes. He was trying to act indifferent, uncaring. I knew better though. I knew it was all an act, a sad plan put in place driven by the need to protect me.

Foolish boy.

"Well, that changes things." I was momentarily concerned with how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. What if he realised the last 8 months was all an act? I needn't worry though. He seemed to dismiss my tone as just being in shock from the brake-up or the coldness or something, it didn't matter. Either way, he was wrong.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again, "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise that it's time for a change. Because, I'm _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not Bella. I'm not human."

Really? What was your first clue? Your strength? Your speed? Or perhaps the fact that…_You. Drink. Blood!_

I stayed silent, again, and allowed him to continue on without any interruption from me.

"I've let this go on for too long, and I'm sorry for that."

You're telling me. I was beginning to think I was going to have to end this 'relationship' myself. I focused myself on looking sad and heart broken. Quite an accomplishment if you ask me, considering I was grinning like a fool and doing a happy dance on the inside. People say a poker face is best, I always thought it was the person who could display a arrange of emotions on their face perfectly that was the best manipulator. For added effect, I pretended to speak, faking that the words were lodged in my throat and I couldn't force them out. I repeated this process once more, to reinforce the idea that I was a broken hearted, inexperienced 18 year old teenager.

I was going to stay silent when I suddenly realised that not fighting for the one I supposedly love would seem rather suspicious, and so I feebly attempted to change his mind. I knew I'd get no where anyway, Edward was too controlling, always thinking he knew what was best for me when really he didn't even know _me_. At all. I easily brought up arguments that were easily disputed, he didn't seem to mind, if he even realised that is.

He carries on, stating numerous things in numerous ways as to why we wouldn't work, how we couldn't be together.

Same song, different chorus, if you ask me.

However, you have to hand it to him. I could see this was really hard on him yet he was still going through with it to protect me. It would have been quite sweet… if I was a perfect, rule-following doormat, allowing people to make my decisions and walk all over me. Honestly, I zoned out after a while, there's only so many times you can listen to the same argument in different ways until you get bored of it. I nodded occasionally to continue his belief that I was hanging on his every word like a puppy.

"I would like to ask one favour though, if that's not too much trouble."

That statement made me pay attention. I slowly lifted my head, my 'sad' brown eyes meeting his gold ones. His eyes had changed, I noticed. The hard, cold frozen gold had melted, leaving behind the warm honey gold eyes I was familiar with.

I nodded my consent with a strong "Absolutely" filling the air. I admit, I was honestly curious as to what he would ask.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said, his voice suddenly sounding passionate. "For Charlie's sake of course. He needs you." He added quickly after a long pause.

_Right. Whatever you say, Eddie._

He really thinks I'm going to go off myself or something just because my supposedly _first_ love didn't work out? You're not that great a kisser, pal! It didn't matter anyway, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that promise. It wouldn't be possible for me to keep a promise like that. Because one, I was way too much of a danger magnet, lets face it. And two, whether Eddie know it or not, I was all ready involved in the Supernatural World. I had been long before I knew him.

I nodded again anyway, wishing for this to just end all ready. I had finally just realised how fucking cold it was to stand still in a forest. It was freezing!

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said, his eyes downcast. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I wont come back. I wont put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

I highly doubt that. The big bite mark on my hand would love to disagree as well. I didn't believe him anyway, we would probably cross paths again in the future. The Fates just hate me like that. He stepped closer towards me as I closed my eyes, trying to hide the undiluted joy in them at this finally being over. I felt him place a gentle kiss on my forehead, and then a unnatural breeze.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

_And the Oscar goes to… Isabella Swan! For her outstanding performance of a in love and then broken hearted teenager. _

Imaginary clapping started in my head.

_Thank you, I'd like to thank myself, for being such a great actress, and The Cullen's for being so easily fooled._

I chuckled as I walked the short distance back to my house. It was some walk we went on. Note the sarcasm. It was finally over though. I was officially single. I couldn't help but grin as that thought came to mind.

After a few minutes walk, I was pushing the door to my house open happily. Dad would be home soon, he would probably want his dinner when he gets back. I walked into the kitchen and set about making him his favourite meal.

Charlie came home a few hours later, just as I was dishing up the dinner. Perfect timing as always, it's like he just knows.

"Bells?" He shouted, as he shut the front door and hanged up his gun belt on the nearest hook.

"In the kitchen." I yelled back.

He made his way into the kitchen, the Police Chief in him making an appearance as he scans the room checking for any hidden threats, before sitting down at the wooden kitchen table.

I turned around, a plateful of food in my hands before I placed it down in front of him.

"Hmm. Smells wonderful, Bells." He said, after giving he food an experimental sniff.

"Isn't is always?" I reply cheekily, flashing him an innocent smile. I picked up my own plate of the counter, before positioning myself in the chair opposite him.

I watched him eating his dinner for a few minutes before breaking the comfortable silence that had descended upon us.

"They're gone, Dad. It's time." I stated softly, dropping my eyes to the half full plate in front of me.

Charlie paused, his hand still holding a fork full of food, frozen on its journey towards his moustache covered mouth.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Bells? It wont be the same type of Vampire as The Cullen's, Bella. They'll be faster, stronger… and it wont even be just Vampires there." His eyes searched mine. I knew what he was looking for, a glimpse of uncertainty, doubt maybe fear. I stared back. He wouldn't find anyway, I had made my decision.

And yes, Charlie knew about Vampires. He had all along. In fact, he was the one that taught me all about them, among other things. You see, Edward was right. I was a special human, well kind off, he was half right. I am special. I'm really a Witch, but not jut any normal Witch - if you can even have a _normal _Witch. Oh no! That would be too simple, too easy for me. Nope, I'm the Last Swan Witch. Swan Witches were very rare, and always had a specific purpose, the same one each time. To protect The Doppleganger. Swan Witches - and the Doppleganger - were born because of a curse. The Sun and Moon Curse.

"I'm ready, Dad. I can do this. I've practically memorised The Book of Shadows. My powers are at their fullest now, Dad, you know this. It's time." I spoke gently, but firmly, making no room for doubt or an argument.

Charlie sighed in reluctant acceptance. I knew he didn't like the situation, he didn't like me being at risk, period. But I didn't have a choice, and even if I did I would still protect The Doppleganger. It wasn't fair on her.

Charlie sighed again, putting his fork down on his now empty plate, "If you're sure, Bells?" He questioned one last time.

"Yes." I replied. You could practically feel the stubbornness and determination in that one word. I was going to do this.

"Well then, I guess you better get packing. It's a long journey to Mystic Falls." He said, his eyes fixed on his empty plate. I stood up from my seat, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks, then headed up the stairs to pack.

* * *

><p>Also, the line '<em>Same song, different chorus<em>' comes from a Bowling For Soup song. They rock!  
>Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta.<p>

**REV****IEW!** _REVIEW!_ REVIEW!... PLEASE?


	2. Making Plans

_I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, I'VE GOT EXAMS AGAIN SOON, AND I SHOULD PROBABLY BE FOCUSING ON STUDYING, RATHER THAN WRITING STORIES.._

_..STILL, IF ANYONE ASKS, I'M REVISING FOR ENGLISH ;) _

Confessions of a Teenage Witch

Chapter One

I climbed the stairs to my room, not tripping at all. That was another act I had to put on, I'm not really that clumsy. Although, I suppose my Medical History helped my story a lot. It's not exactly a ballerina's Medical History. Oh well, at least my childhood was good for something…

I pushed open the wooden door to my room, sighing sadly. As much as I had told Dad I was ready to go, I didn't want to leave him here all alone. I sighed again before pushing all thoughts of doubt from my head. I had to do this, it was my job, my destiny. My life.

I sluggishly walked over to my closet suddenly feeling very tired. I slowly pulled my cupboard open, the old rusty hinges squeaking in their protests. I looked over my clothes, seeing the usual light jeans with plain simple tops.

This wouldn't do.

One, because I knew for a fact the weather in Mystic Falls was drastically different to that in Forks. Where Forks' weather was cloudy and rainy, Mystic Falls was normally sunny with only some clouds on rare occasions. I remembered going there when I was younger to visit my grandmother. Another reason, as much as I hated it, was because I needed the attention. I needed to show people I wasn't afraid to boss them around and be in the limelight.

With this thought in mind I walked over to the desk that sat near the corner of my room. Removing the lid of my jewellery box revealed the Emergency Credit Card with no limit inside. Phil, my step-dad, had given this to me when his Baseball career had taken of to only use in case of emergencies. Moving half way across the world to a place I haven't been since I was 4 to protect the girl that literally held my life in her hands counted as an emergency right? I thought so.

I was walking over to my bedroom door when I tripped. I looked down to see the object which had blocked my path, only to see a floorboard that was slightly risen when put in line with the others. I got down on my hands and knees next to it gently tracing the edges. I waved my hands over the floorboard using my powers to lift it. The board came up easily, with me fumbling slightly before getting a good grip on the piece of wood. I glanced down to see what was hidden beneath the board, praying that no spiders or other insects would jump out at me. However, a second later I couldn't help but wish it was only insects as my eyes fell open a cluster of objects.

The plane tickets. The CD. The photo of me and Edward at prom.

I stopped looking after my breathe got caught in my throat and tears flooded my eyes. I couldn't let them fall. I wasn't supposed to become this close to them. I couldn't make attachments. And so, I blindly waved my hand over the objects feeling the firm paper of the plane tickets land in my hands. With a nod of my head to the floorboard, it seemed to lift itself up and place itself back into it's original position.

I walked out of my room, plane tickets in hand, pointedly ignoring a spot on my floor. I thought I could maybe use the tickets though, just a quick call to the airport and I should be able to exchange these tickets to Florida to one to Mystic Falls. I shouted to my Dad I was away to the shops, hearing a faint sound of approval before shrugging on my coat and walking out the front door, the walls around my heart finally reaching there original height after the blast from the past.

I opened the door to my truck, blasting the heating once I was situated inside. It was Forks after all, it was still freezing even when you've wrapped yourself in all the warmest clothing you had. My truck started with a loud, obnoxious bang before stuttering to life. I signed sadly again. I knew what I would have to do. Resolved in my decision I quickly pulled out of the drive way and headed to Seattle for the closest car dealership.

After the long drive I finally found my self pulling up outside the doors to the closest car dealership near Forks. I spent awhile just walking around before I finally came across the one I wanted to buy. It was another truck, the sign plate identifying it to be a Dodge Ram 3500 done in a glossy black paint. After all the legal necessities had been taken care of, I was driving away in my new truck after calling Charlie to come and pick up The Red Beast I had left outside the car shop.

A couple hours later and I pulling up behind my old truck in the driveway, with lots of shopping bags sitting in the passenger seat. I had gotten myself a new phone, a simple Samsung Tocco Lite, and loads of new clothes consisting of dark, skinny jeans that hugged my natural curves, and some form fitting shirts and tank tops paired with a brand new pair of black Converse trainers. I had also went to the hair dressers and gotten my hair trimmed slightly and my natural red highlights more pronounced.

I walked into my soon to be old house feeling confident and a new person. After waving to Charlie I continued up to my room to pack my things. I had gotten my ticket changed, and my plane left tomorrow night. Charlie of course already knew this and had decided we would spend my last day together. I hadn't told any of my friends from school I was leaving, I really didn't have anyone to tell apart from Angela, and I couldn't even tell her the truth anyway. I decided that Dad could just tell them that we had a family emergency and I had left to go help sort out the problem. That would probably keep people asking too many questions we couldn't answer.

I finished packing my things, including my new things, magically of course. It was much easier. I changed into the only thing left, apart from my old clothes, a simple pair of plain PJ's to sleep in. I curled into bed, dreaming of what could happen in Mystic Falls in the future.


	3. AN: Adoption

This story has recently been officially adopted by Simie Blackwidow.

Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
